Green Prints
by TheDevilChild
Summary: 1st Story:Artemis and Robin being buddies. Traught if you squint.A series of One-Shots,and maybe some Two-Shots.
1. Green Prints

Artemis grimaced as she scrubbed her hands with a soapy towel, which was slowly turning green. She growled a little."Stupid food coloring."She muttered, the words echoing around the cave's bathroom."Stupid shorty Dick…"She sighed, and then smirked a little at the fact that the little troll's neck would be stained with green handprints for the next couple of days as well.

Realizing that the dye wasn't coming off, Artemis washed the suds off her hands, and dried them, turning off the water and throwing away the paper towels before opening the door, and beginning to walk to the kitchen for a snack.

"What the **heck** happened to your hands, Artemis?"Came a voice from behind her. She turned, automatically recognizing the voice as Robin's. She took in his appearance before answering. He was wearing a black jacket over a dark blue button-up shirt with a collar covering his neck. Black jeans he also wore, along with black Converse, and his ever-present sunglasses. "It's called green food coloring. Now it looks like I have gloves on."Robin snickered a little, but was quieted by the glare sent his way by Artemis."Shut up. It wasn't even my fault."

"Then whose fault was it, Arty?"Robin inquired, and Artemis rolled her eyes."Why do you even care?" She asked hautighy. "Because you're my buddy, buddy."Came the immediate reply. Artemis sighed, and then shrugged."All right. Kid at school. I tried to help him with a science project, and this was my reward. "Robin laughed a little."Poor you."

Huffing a little, Artemis walked into the kitchen."Well, I'm not the only one who got now has two green hand marks on his neck."Robin chuckled."I'm guessing that you tried to strangle him?"Artemis laughed."You guess correctly!"She said, going over to the island, and sitting on a stool. She smiled again as she realized that it was one of the spinny stools, and proceeded to start spinning. From behind her, Robin yelped."Ow! You whipped me with your hair, Arty!"Artemis laughed, and stopped."Too bad for you, boy wonder."She teased, hopping off the stool.

Artemis then made a strange high-pitched noise as he tackled her, sending both of them to the ground, and forcing all of the air out of her lungs. After regaining her breath, she playfully growled, and flipped both of their positions, making it so that she was straddling Robin's waist. He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, making Artemis hiss in indignation, and in turn, giving the boy under her an opening to exploit as her grip slackened momentarily.

Use it he did, wriggling out from under her, and attempting to leap up. She lashed out, trying to pull him back down, but the only thing her hand caught was Robin's collar, pulling it down, and exposing green skin. Before she could react, however, the Boy Wonder dived back down, and his neck was covered again, as he rolled with her, and the duo began fighting once again. By the time they were finished, the brief observation had slipped away from her mind.


	2. Jokes

"I have a soul, right?"Wally West asked aloud. The cave was mostly quiet; its only inhabitants at the moment being Wally, Robin, and now the trio were in the kitchen, with Robin helping Arty with her homework."No."and "Of course." Came the immediate responses."You are a ginger."Artemis continued."Therefore, you have no soul."Robin whacked her lightly, which she ignored."Of course you do!"The Boy Wonder assured him.

Artemis laughed."I read that for every soul a ginger steals, they get a new freckle."Wally began examining his arms, trying to count the faint freckles. Robin face-palmed, and dismissed himself."I'm going to my room."He said, and walked off towards the room, wanting to instead watch the impending fight on his took a quick glance up towards the ceiling, seeing the telltale shine of a lens.

She smiled faintly, before returning her gaze to Wally. He was still attempting to count his rolled her eyes, missing him grinning faintly as well, having come up with a perfect comeback."What do you call a blonde in a leather jacket? A rebel without a clue."He said, beginning to looked down at her own jacket, and growled."How do you get a ginger's mood to change? Wait ten seconds."She shot back.

Wally's laughter ended abruptly, and he glared at her."What do you call a dead blonde in a closet? The 1995 Hide and Seek World Champion."He said, steadily raising his happily followed his lead."What do you call a ginger at a party? Unwelcome!"She yelled. Wally moved closer to her, trying to get in her face."How do you make a blonde's eyes light up?"He yelled."Shine a flashlight in her ears!"Artemis was feeling royally pissed now.

"What's the only thing gingers drink?"She screamed, pushing him away."Ginger-Ale!"Unable to think of anymore blonde jokes, Wally threw his arms into the air."I don't even like Ginger-Ale!"He shouted.

Robin shook in not-so-silent laughter as he watched wordlessly as Wally threw his hands up into the air, apparently either giving up, or out of jokes. Most likely the latter. He watched as Artemis' face changed from absolute fury to a quiet smugness, a smirk forming on her lips.

Artemis hoped she'd given Robin a good enough show as she turned from her ginger teammate, and started walking to Robin's room. When she arrived, and stepped in, a laugh tore itself from her lips as the door closed behind her. The position he was in, rolling on the floor and laughing REALLY hard, was hilarious."I take it that was good enough a show for you?"She asked.

Robin wiped a small tear from under his sunglasses, and calmed down enough to reply." , in fact. Come here, and look. He's all flustered and confused."He dropped into his computer chair, and gestured to a enough, there was Kid Flash, looking totally confused."What just….happened?"They heard him ask. Those three words were all it took to make them start laughing, to the extent that they were holding their stomachs in pain, tears streaming down their faces. Once in a while, one of the two would calm own enough to sit up and look at the other ,as soon as they took one glance at the person in front of them, they would immediately break down again, and begin laughing harder.

This is how they remained until sometime later, when both finally calmed down."You truly are incredible, Boy Wonder."Artemis gasped out, wiping tears from her face."I am, aren't I?" The ebenyaired boy across from her replied. She took off her shoe, and threw it at him, "Shut up, and don't be getting a big head."

Robin just chuckled."You can't stay mad at me, Arty."Artemis shrugged." ."She said, before launching herself at him quickly. Robin tried to get up and away, but he failed, and Artemis succeeded in pulling him down into a hug. She released him, and they both began speaking, anout random things.

The two were too engrossed in each other's company to notice the late hour, and soon, both were yawning tiredly."I will not fall asleep."Artemis said, lying down on Robin's bed. Robin himself was on the end of it. He shrugged."All right, but I am, so scoot your bum."Artemis complied, and felt the little bird lay down behind her on the bed. She smiled faintly, and laid her head on the pillow, beginning to think. It was not long before the warm darkness of sleep embraced her, and Artemis slipped into blackness.

The next day, M'gann quietly sang as she cooked breakfast. Connor was in the living room, watching was with her, helping her cook by fetching ingredients. Wally was just hovering about, waiting for food. When the delicious food was finished,M'gann called out for Wally was there, winking at her when he took his plate, and walked to the table to took his plate not long after, and Megan thanked him for his help. A gracious nod from her leader, and he was gone, going to the table to eat. Connor was last, and silently took his plate, offering a small smile of thanks to the green girl before going to go sit as well.

It was only then that M'gann noticed their missing team members."Has anyone seen Artemis and Robin today?"She asked, and was disappointed to get only head-shaking as an answer."They're probably still sleeping. "Wally offered."I'll go get them."He stood, and sped away, leaving only a blur in his wake. A few seconds later, the Fastest Boy Alive was back."Arty's not in her room."He reported."Check in Robin's room."Megan prompted."Alright."Wally said, before speeding off again. It took him longer to get back this time.

When he did, the ginger's face was slightly red, and soon he burst out laughing."You guys have to come see this!"He exclaimed, and shot off towards Robin's room , Conner, and Kaldur shared glances of confusion before standing and jogging to where Wally was. The boy was tapping his foot rapidly, but stopped when he saw the other three."Finally!"He whisper-shouted."Look, but don't talk!"He said really quiet, before opening the door, and stepping into the dark room.

They all quickly filed in, and Megan held in a squeal as she took in the scene in front of seemed to have accidentally fallen asleep in Robin's room. They had shifted enough so that Robin was huddled against blonde's arm was draped around him, holding the ebony to her in a protective manner. A sharp click alerted M'gann that Wally was taking pictures."Oh, backmail is lovely."He said softly, grinning.


End file.
